Mike
Attention! This OC has been adopted by Person. W.I.P. - This page is still undergoing several, constant changes. The owner apologizes for this.'' ''Mike'' is someone who isn't afraid of fighting if needed, specializing in Human Magic, but using mostly Dark and Light spells. Appearance Mike wears a white cloak, that contains a drawing of a gold eagle on the back of it, and that is always covered in Dead Monster Dust. He wears a black shirt, with two white vertical stripes on it's middle, and black trousers. He wears black shoes. His hair is of a medium size, and colored black, as well as his eyes, or should I say, eye. His skin is white. Mike has only his right eye, the left one he keeps closed, due to it being removed during a fight. Dry blood makes a track from that eye to the bottom of his face, as if it were tears. Mike's dual swords are made out of black colored steel, while the handle is blue. His greatsword is of a very dark red color, the edges of the blade being of dark colored steel. It's handle is made out of golden colored metal. SOUL Every Human has a SOUL, and with a SOUL, comes a trait. Mike learned on his early school days which SOUL trait was his, once his teacher gathered the students and made a test to find out which trait they had. Mike's SOUL Trait is the Justice trait. Helping all who he judges being in danger, and attempting to walk the right path in all times. But he is not the best with guns. His Justice Soul has shown to have small parts of it covered in black... It is unknown to him why. Backstory Michael Hackworth, otherwise known as simply "Mike", was born on the twenty fourth of may of 1996, son of John and Sarah Hackworth, at The City, where he grew up, and studied. He was a dedicaded student, taking averagely high grades on the subjects present on his school, being called a "nerd", and not having that handful of friends at school. When he became 16, he started to study on Human Magic, being inspired by the History Books that spoke about The War Between Humans and Monsters, and the Wizards that were depicted on said books. He studied on the subject of the Dark and Light elements of Human Magic, and succeeded on conjuring several spells, all of which he has written on a notebook, which he carries along with him anywhere he goes. He still improves on it to this day. Mike also trained Sword Fighting, went through many schools, and was considered a careless sword fighter, not caring much about defense, and heading straight for attack. How Mike fell down Mount Ebott, and the circumstances of said fall are unknown to anyone besides him to this point in time. In an attempt to do genocide, he only managed to kill 10 monsters in Snowdin Forest, but was then stopped by a group of 5 monsters. This attempt led him to lose one eye, and left his cloak with permanent dust on it. Personality Mike is most of the time bored, and will do anything to get rid of his boredom, even if it comes to simple tasks that anyone could do. He spends time thinking on things to do, or things in general, since that's most of the time his only thing to do. Mike will protect anyone that he deems necessary to, not hesitating to fight if needed, even putting in risk his own life. When doing so, he appears extremely confident, yet inside he fears failing. Mike has had plenty of thoughts on commiting genocide just for the sake of having something to do. In fact, he attempted to do so, but it only ended with 10 casualties, all of them monsters that inhabited the Snowdin Forest. He is a lover of fights, be it a fist fight, a sword fight, or any kind of fight at all. Although he isn't the best fighter, he enjoys hitting others, but doesn't enjoy as much being hit. Mike does not have much patience, and loses it after a short amount of time. He finds it weird how people can wait for 10 or more minutes just to get something. Although Frisk is the only person separating Mike from freedom, he doesn't seem to want the kid to be dead, or anything, even offering help if necessary. Stats Basic/Referencial Stats Pacifist There is not a way to fight Mike in a pacifist run since there's no option to do so, therefore, these stats are just for the sake of having them. HP: 5500, a considerable amount of Health. ATK: 45 (30 + 15) DF: 15 Genocide HP: 8000, a huge hp boost. ATK: 50 DEF: 10 Equipped Items Weapon: Dual Swords - 15 ATK - Dual Swords made out of pure steel, able to easily cut through human skin. Armor: None - 0 DF Items Cinnamon Bunny SUGAR - Heals 500 HP - Tastes well. Not recommended for diabetics. The Black Knight's Greatsword - ATK 50 - An extremely powerful yet heavy weapon, being known for cutting through the heaviest armors. (Speed -10) Useless Cellphone - Out of Batteries, and broke on the fall. Notebook - An old, brown notebook, contains severall spells written on it. Bow - He made this using the wood of the Snowdin Forest trees. It's pretty decent. Quiver - A quiver made out of leather. Can carry up to 30 arrows. (Contains 30 arrows) Fighting Mike's fight only happens in the Genocide Run. His fight is triggered just before you reach Asgore's Home. Abilities/Spells Flying - Summons wings made out of black feathers on the back of the user, allowing them to fly. Beam - Summons a Huge beam that charges for three seconds before firing it's devastating power, can be made out of Darkness or Light. Hard Shell - Creates a shell made out of an extremely hard and black colored material, that surrounds the user. Useful for stopping powerful attacks, but can only be conjured for an extremely short period of time. Healing - Heals 500 HP of the caster and / or anyone they desire to heal. Flash - Generates a Flash of Intense bright light that blinds anyone that has their eyes open for a period of 5 seconds. Dark Rock - He is able to summon Walls, Objects, Paths, etc. made out of a Dark Rock material similar to the one of the "Hard Shell" ability, but weaker than it's counterpart. Dark Clone - Generates a fragile Clone of it's caster made out of Darkness, that will die upon being hit once. It can, however, mimic the capabilities of it's caster, and targets whoever the caster desires to. There cannot be more than one clone generated at a time. Mike has the ability to generate Darkness, but in a hardened form, as of a rock, and manipulate it as he wants to. Using this ability, He can create walls, paths, etc. Cast Light - Casts a glow of light that follows the user for as long as they want to. Useful for brightening dark places. Yet Darker - When in an area with closed space, casting this spell will make the area be consumed in darkness, making it hard to see. Using a Flashlight or any source of light at all will not help a lot. Night vision isn't affected by this spell. Hard to Kill - When in the edge of death, the user is consumed by an aura of Bright Light, receiving 500 hp back and a short boost of AT and DF (+6). The boost only fades upon death, or if the user manages to survive and heal up. A Knight's Pride - Mike wields his Greatsword, and spins with it 4 times, dealing MASSIVE damage to whoever gets in it's way. However, due to the heavy weight of the weapon, it's fairly easy to dodge this attack and avoid it. Mike gets a bit dizzy after doing this attack. Windstorm - Can only be used when the Flying spell is active. The Wings grow 10 times their size, and flap, forming storms of wind after each flap, making their enemy be launched away by the wind if in air, and making it very hard to approach if in the ground. Quotes ACTs: Challenge, Check, Threat, Talk. Actual Quotes "Hello. You've walked a long way, huh? You can't back out now, though. Good luck fighting Asgore, he's going to be one tough guy to beat. Honestly, I wish I were in your position, I am really thinking of getting out of here. You see, there aren't many things to do on the Underground, and once you get to know everything it has to offer, it gets pretty boring. Well, after you finish Asgore, the chances of me escaping will be reduced drastically, so... Yeah." ''-Talking in a Pacifist Run once ''"I remember my childhood times. I studied for hours, and on my vague time I played with my wooden sword. I didn't have many friends though... But that didn't change anything. It still was pretty fun." -''Talking in a Pacifist Run a second time ''"Hm? I thought you were going to fight Asgore. Stop wasting your Time." ''-Talking in a Pacifist Run for a third time and onwards. ''"You've made many friends along the way. Heck, more in one day than I ever made in my whole life. However... Asgore... Well... Let's just say that's not his true interest. Anyway, I wish you good luck. If you need help, just scream, I'll try to do what I can. Also, try not to die, ok?" ''-Talking to him in a True Pacifist Run. ''"The area around both of you is pitch black, as if you were standing in space. Light slowly drains out of the room. You two stare at each other....And the fight begins." Encounter "You'll regret this." ''#1 ''"Grrr..." ''#2+ ''"....." ''#1 ''"That's kinda funny." #2 "...." #3+ "I'm not up for talking." ''#1 ''"Not the best time." ''#2 ''"...." ''#3 ''"Dodge this." before an attack "You're the one who has been causing all those deaths?" ''Neutral ''"Ha...ha... Free... At last..." ''Death Flavor Text ''"Mike blocks your progress!" '' Encounter ''"Darkness." '' Encounter ''"He seems bored." ''Neutral ''"His eyes glare into you, empty of any emotion." '' Neutral ''"He seems pretty confident." Neutral "He strongly wields his swords." ''swords are equipped. ''"He wields an enormous sword." Knight Greatsword is equipped. "A confident fighter, determined to guard this path. Poor guy." Check "You tell him that he is weak and slow. His attacks get faster." ''#1 ''"You tell him that as hard as he tries, he is still too easy to beat. His attacks get even faster." ''#2 ''"You tell him he is finished. Nothing happened." #3+ ''"You tell him that he will suffer as much pain as the others did. His eyes look down." ''#1 ''"You tell him that his SOUL will shatter gracefully. He giggles." ''#2 ''"You tell him this is the end of the line for him. He ignores it." ''#3+ Relationships Parental John Smith Hackworth John Smith Hackworth was the father of Mike. He was a hard-working father who tried his best to make his son happy. He worked as the school principal of a nearby school, receiving a nice salary, enough to sustain his family. His current condition is unknown. Sarah Johnson Hackworth Sarah Johnson Hackworth was the mother of Mike. She was a good-hearted, caring and cheerful mother, that took good care of his son. She, however, died when Mike aged 15, in his birthday. Ever since then, Mike visited her grave monthly, bringing roses and violets. Friends '''T.B.A. Romantic Partners None... Yet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Trivia * Mike was the first character that I created. * Mike was named after it's owner, whose name is also Mike. So technically, it's a self-insert. * Mike existed before it's adaptation to this wiki. However, this is the one that is most up-to-date. * Mike's first design, that was made by the owner itself, was a re-color of Kirito made in Paint.net. But don't worry, it's deleted now so that you don't cringe over it. *shame on me* * Mike's "Black Knight Greatsword" was based off of a weapon from the game Dark Souls that shares the same name. * Mike's favorite color is Blue. * Mike's favorite game is Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ownership This Character Belongs to Mike (Abstract) . You are NOT allowed to edit the page, or use this character without '''''explicit permission. If you want to draw fanart of this character, it would be hugely appreciated by it's owner. Thank you. Credits Credit to GoldenForge and several others for inspiration. Credit goes to TobyFox for Undertale. Credit goes to the original owner of this page, Mike (Abstract). _____________________________________________________________________________________ Thank you for reading this page, I hope you enjoyed reading it. "Cya!" -Mike Category:OC Category:Human Category:User;Mike (Abstract) Category:Male Category:User;Person-Man-Thing Official